Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a display device. More particularly, the present application relates to a display device adapted to prevent the load increment of a high definition panel.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices which can be used instead of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices. Flat panel display devices have many benefits including being a large size, being slim, and having low power consumption.
Flat panel display devices having high definition according to the related art can have a data double feeding mode or a divisional driving mode to solve load increment problems of the panels. However, such flat panel display devices of the related art still have load increment and cost increment problems due to their structural factors. In accordance therewith, faults are generated in the flat panel display devices of the related art.